


"She's my best friend." Danver Sisters Wk Day 7

by cfo_absolute



Series: Danvers Sisters Week [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Childhood, Danvers Sisters Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Kara just wants someone to read with..





	"She's my best friend." Danver Sisters Wk Day 7

“Kara, leave me alone!” Alex slammed her bedroom door shut behind her, not paying attention to the blonde mop of tears on the other side.

Eliza came down the hall. “Alexandra! What have I told you about yelling in the house?” She stopped short when she saw Kara sitting on the floor outside her older daughter’s room. “Kara, what's wrong?”

Kara's eyes were full of tears. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make Alex angry.” Her words are clipped, the shape of them foreign on her tongue. She's been on this planet for a few months now, but the balance of the language still eluded her. “I just wanted someone to read with.”

Eliza crouched down so she was eye level with Kara. “It's alright, sweetheart.” She noticed the book Kara held clutched against her chest. Little Women. She smiled. “Alex just needs some time to herself, I think. She'll calm down in a bit.”

“It's okay.” Kara wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. “I can read alone.”

The resignation in Kara's voice made Eliza's heart clench. “I can read with you if you'd like.”

Kara stood and Eliza followed her up. “Oh, no. I don't want to interrupt you.”

Eliza studied the girl in front of her for a moment. “You enjoy spending time with Alex, don't you?” She asked with a soft smile.

Kara nodded, her eyes trained in her sock clad feet. “She's my best friend.” She said in a small voice. She wondered if she was using the right term because Alex didn't seem to want anything to do with her at the moment. “The kids at school aren't nice to me, but Alex is. She makes sure her friends are too.”

“That's good.” Eliza kissed the top of Kara's hair. “Just give her a moment or two.”

Kara's eyes followed Eliza down the hall as she walked away before returning to see Alex standing in her doorway, arms crossed across her chest. Kara held her breath.

“Sorry, I yelled at you.” Alex muttered.

“It's okay.”

Alex looked at the girl in front of her. She felt bad. She hadn't meant to yell. She'd just wanted a moment alone. But now Kara was talking about them being best friends and… well, that didn't seem so bad. God, knows Alex didn't really care for any of the friends she currently had. “Do you still wanna read?” She asked.

Kara looked up with hopeful, hesitant eyes. “Mom- er, Eliza said I should give you some time to yourself.”

“Yeah, well, Mom doesn't know everything.” Alex reached out for the book that Kara was still holding. She took it and looked at the cover. “But I'm not reading this.” She moved to the side to let Kara in her room. “I got a new book on Astrology. Wanna read that together?”

Kara's eyes lit up. “Can we, please?”

Alex smiled at the excitement on the younger girl's face. “That's what best friends do, right?”

 


End file.
